


Sleep Shorts! (No, not the clothing)

by Dorktapus42



Series: Manufactured Dreams [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Evil Deceit, Heavily inspired by another work of mine- Deception on the Other Side, Other, Pride!Roman at some point, Remy's basically an original character at this point, This wasn't going to be a series, but it just sort of happened and I like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-06 00:06:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15874485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorktapus42/pseuds/Dorktapus42
Summary: Here's a bunch of Shorts regarding Sleep/Remy! I had so much fun writing him in Deception on the Other Side that I ended up writing more of him!This work is currently finished but I might add more to the universe at some point. I don't really have any plans as of yet, but when do any of us really?





	1. He works? Who knew!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy!

Sleep was hard at work. Normally during daylight hours he lazed around, but he needed to restock his dream supply. He supposed he could just wait until some supplies appeared, as they do, but that led to a higher chance for the others to get nightmares in the meantime. 

Besides, he wanted to make something special. 

Remy climbed the shelves, writing down exactly what kinds of things he needed. That, and that, and this….. The pen scribbled down roughly what kinds of memories would work. He could use that incident from two days ago, and that cafe from college….

He looked up as a faint tinkle of glass was heard. A vial appeared on one of his worktables and started to roll. He dove for it and managed to catch it. He really should put down some kind of catching system. He was lucky only one or two had broken… oh. This one was interesting…. 

It was a Special. He eyed the dark blue stripe around the lid. Why, of all people, did Logan get this dream? He looked at it closer. The color suggested that it was a good dream- it was a pastel blue with a few purple grains of sand, along with red grains interspersed the same amount. He furrowed his brow and uncapped it, touching the top lightly with one finger and putting it to his tongue- 

An image came into his mind’s eye. The Main Sides watching a movie, a roaring fire in the fireplace and the four of them cuddling on the couch. This one would definitely have to be stored- he couldn’t use a Special as mixing fodder, now could he? 

He crossed the room to a small mirrored cabinet and pulled the doors open. He searched for Logan’s label and slid the dream into a slot after adding a tag. Virgil had fewer in here than the others. Strange. He might have to mix him a few.

He heard the faint tinkling of glass once more. He only managed to catch this one inches from the floor. He grabbed a basket from above a tall cabinet and filled it with rags before sliding it under the area the dreams always seemed to appear. There- that should catch most of them. He supposed he could just put it on top of the table…. Eh. Too much work. 

He looked at the new vial. Another Special? That was rare- he’d never gotten more than one in a week before. He eyed the sand- oh. This one was black. A nightmare. He searched it for any other information. The stripe- it was red. This was for Roman. 

Roman got a nightmare? That was strange. If he remembered correctly, the last three he had gotten had been nightmares. He ought to check on him to see if he was sleeping alright. 

At least there was one thing he could do. He looked at the dream’s label. This one was so detailed he didn’t even have to taste it. 

 

Recipient: Roman Sanders (Creativity)

Dream Type: Nightmare

Dream contents: Lost battle against Dragon-Witch. Villages burn. People die. 

 

Oh. That was… rather short for a nightmare actually. Most were longer. He thought. He supposed he could give him this dream then give him a better one to compensate? He couldn’t change the dream, and he wanted to get this one over with….

He’d speak to Roman. He couldn’t outright tell him about the dream’s contents, but he could give him a choice- leave it how it was or add another dream to make it better. He knew Roman was the one most easily affected by nightmares even if Virgil ended up getting the most of them without his help. 

As he crossed the room he saw another vial fall. This was just a normal dream- a daydream to boot judging by the shape of the vial. It had no label. He supposed he’d have to give it one- but that was rather common for dreams that weren’t Specials. 

He looked at the color. Orange… probably was autumn related. He opened it, and a few leaves appeared, along with the smell of pumpkin spice. Mmmm… he loved that smell. He stoppered it. He supposed fall was coming up- he could give this to Thomas or Patton, or maybe even Roman if he was looking for inspiration for a short. Maybe he should bring a few more along… no. He was on business. 

He slung his satchel around his shoulders and walked out, putting both dreams in his bag. 

He should go try to find Roman. 

He found himself in the commons area soon enough. He hid in the shadows, listening for the others. Logan wasn’t usually a fan of him, and he wasn’t in the mood to get into an argument. 

There was the sound of Roman singing. And Patton baking. Patton was alright. Then he heard Virgil. Ooh, he could take the chance to talk to him too! He really, like really, needed to get some sleep. One isn’t supposed to go with eyeshadow on to cover their eyebags. Jeeze. 

He walked out, sitting on a stool. “Yo.” Logan was probably in his room. 

“Heya kiddo! I’m just making cookies, do you want one?” He gratefully snagged one from the cooling rack with a wink. 

“Well isn’t someone trying to get a good dream! Speaking of dreams, I think it’s time the three of us hons had a bit of a chat.” He pointed to Virgil. “You I don’t have to talk to much, just get some sleep. Take a chill pill. Ask me for help or something. It’s not that hard.” 

Virgil just hissed and bit into a cookie. He pointed to Patton. 

“You’re amazing and fabulous, and I’m probably going to go memory-hunting in your room tomorrow for some good fluffy dreams and stuff instead of my usual places. Just fyi.” Patton gave a thumbs up and continued working. He pointed to Roman. 

“You’re going to get a dream later that’s gonna suck, so I can get you a good dream after if ya want or you can be all stubborn and say no. It’s gonna suck, but if I wake you up and give you a good dream it’ll suck less.” 

Virgil looked up. “Why does he have to get the dream at all? Nightmares suck.”

Remy shrugged. “Not my rules fam. I probably shouldn’t even be warning ya. But, I figured you’d like the choice, so I’m gonna pretend ya said you wanted a good one to preserve my sanity, ‘k?” He disappeared to his room before he got an answer so he could make a good dream. 

He grabbed one he’s been mixing for awhile- Roman getting coronated as a knight. Roman had described the fantasy one day when he was looking for inspiration, and he’d been mixing it as a surprise. Maybe he could base something off of it? 

Or maybe…. The bad dream was about him fighting the Dragon-Witch and losing everything. Maybe this one could be a round with a better ending? He grabbed a few vials and got to work. 

He woke up on the floor from testing it. Perfect. Maybe that would help. He bottled it up and set it in his bag by the other one.

He should go see what Logan was doing. He grabbed the dream from earlier and popped over. Logan was scribbling in a journal- Video Ideas. Remy looked over his shoulder. 

“What’cha doin’?”

Logan jumped slightly then looked at him with annoyance. “Working. Unlike some people.”

“Excuse you, I’ve actually been quite productive today!”

“At making me annoyed methinks.” Logan muttered as he turned back to his work. Remy had an idea. He silently opened his bag and took out a dream. 

“Well, since you’ve been working so hard, do ya want me to get you some water? Milk? Coffee? Crofters?” Logan’s dreams often turned into jars of Crofters. 

“That would not go amiss. Thank you.” He set down the dream and it turned into a glass of water. Logan grabbed at it absentmindedly and he smiled. 

“Sweet dreams.~” Logan’s face grew angry before he slumped to the table with a snore. 

He ought to go make sure Virgil got to sleep so Thomas wouldn’t stay up half the morning working. He really didn’t have any work to do, so he could sleep, right?

He popped over. Virgil looked up over his phone. “Sleep?”

“Yep. Want any specific type of dream hon?”

“Anything but the bad ones. Will they keep me asleep?” He frowned then smiled. 

“I’ve got just the thing.” He popped over to is room, grabbing a vial from Virgil’s row. He couldn’t do much to Specials, but with a bit of work… he added a couple of gold grains from a small jar. That should knock him out for a solid eight hours. Maybe… he put in a few more for good measure. If he’d had trouble staying asleep, this could help him catch up a bit. He put it back in the vial and popped over. “Here hon.”

“What kind of dream is this?”

“The good kind. Should knock you out for about ten hours.” Virgil raised his brows. 

“It’s the good kush?”

“This isn’t the Dollar Store- it better be the good kush.” He said with a smile. Virgil laughed and grabbed the vial, it turning into a glass of warm milk. He drank it and fell asleep. Remy grabbed his phone and plugged it in, along with his headphones. He turned off the main light and disappeared to the commons to make sure everyone but roman was asleep. Patton didn’t seem to be awake. He popped over to Roman’s room and took out his dreams. 

“Hey Remy.” 

“Yo prince dude. Ya want to get this over with? It should go by quickly and I’ll just dump the other one on you once it starts so they meld together.”

“Okay. Say, why did the nightmare have to be used tonight? Couldn’t you save it?”

The vials rattled as he set them down and grabbed his bag from midair. “Sure they could, but I prefer to get them out of the way so I can focus on good ones. I have enough bad ones that aren’t specialized, so…”

“There’s specialized dreams?” He nodded and sat on the edge of the bed by Roman. 

“See this band? It’s red, hence it’s a dream only you can have. I can’t add anything but length to them, and I can’t mix them with anything. They can’t be given to other people either.”

“You can mix dreams? Do you have a workshop?”

“Yep.” He popped open the dream and handed it to Roman, it becoming a glass of tea. Roman raised it and drank it one gulp. He soon fell asleep, and Remy waited for it to start. Roman soon started twitching and mumbling. He was forced to wait until he muttered something about fire. He swiftly opened the other dream and poured it on the knight, sand spilling everywhere. It would disappear when he woke up, but he supposed he could bag some of it if he wanted to. He did so he’s have some mixing stuff for Roman. He waited. Sometimes he waited for them to get done with the dream until they slept naturally so he could make sure nothing went wrong. 

Roman’s breathing evened out, and Remy sensed the dream was over. He popped over to Patton’s room to make sure he was asleep, then popped up to where Thomas was nodding off over his computer editing. He smiled and touched the man’s forehead. Thomas soon fell asleep. He dug through his bag and pulled out a generic dream. Nothing too great, nothing too bad, just meh. He was recording a video idea that Roman had thought of a few days ago. Nothing big, but he’d definitely have a few more ideas for the next script. 

He poured it onto the man and grabbed his laptop, plugging it in and out of the way before grabbing a nearby throw and tossing it over him. 

“Sweet dreams hon.” He looked over and saw that Joan and Talyn were knocked out too. They all must have been editing. He rifled through his bag. Maybe he could give them a few good dreams too. 

He grabbed two and poured them on them, watching them relax with a smile. Huh. It did work. Cool.

He loved his job. 

 

\--------

 

Thomas awoke the next day with a smile. He had the best idea for a new Sanders Sides. He saw Joan and Talyn sleeping on the other side of the couch with two small smiles on their faces. 

He loved his friends. 

He grabbed his computer and jotted down the ideas the dream had given him. 

Today was gonna be a good day.


	2. Dreamcatcher

Remy was collecting dreams with Patton and Roman in the subconscious. They had collected quite a few- no Specials or anything, but that was to be expected. Specials were rare outside of appearing in his room. 

He had Roman there to be on the watch for nightmares. Some of them could be rather brash, and he knew Rman could tackle them with ease. 

But just in case…. 

He felt the heft of the familiar bag. He traced the lines of the dreams inside and tried to think of a good organizing system for what he’d made. Maybe he could have Logan help. 

He stopped short when a flicker of motion caught his eye. He grabbed a dream out of his bag and turned around, tracking it. Roman and Patton stopped when they noticed he’d stopped. 

“Sleep, what-”

His eyes widened when he got a good look at the circling creature. It was a Night Terror, not a normal nightmare. He didn’t think the dreams enough would work. He’d have to do this alone- there was too much of a risk. 

“You guys know when I said to run in case we found something too dangerous?” He tried to keep his voice from shaking as he rifled through his bag. Fear would only make it stronger. 

“Yeah.”

“Go. I’ll take care of this one.”

Patton immediately grabbed Roman and disappeared. Remy clutched a dream in his fist, feeling the sand turn gold. He threw the dream at the ground-

And the Terror attacked. 

He swept his hands forwards, and it was blasted back by glittering grains that tore into it like bullets. The Terror whined, and Remy produced an empty vial. He opened it and rolled it over, the sand rearing up to prevent an escape. 

The Terror dove into the vial, dissolving into black sand. He hurriedly capped it and got out a label. He scribbled down what it was, and told himself to do a file on it later. He always filed any Terrors- he had half a shelf of them. 

He checked his bag. That was probably enough dreams. He disappeared back to the Commons. Roman and Patton were waiting. 

“Well? Did you defeat the beast?” Sleep gave a thumbs-up and patted his bag. 

“Gotta put some of this stuff away. Thanks for coming on my hunt hons.”

“It’s no problem! Just tell us when we have to leave and we’ll let you do your Dream-Catcher thing kiddo!”

Remy smiled and disappeared to his room to catalog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was so short! I really like writing these, so I'll probably just end up posting all I have and... knowing me that means that this will never be finished. Welp. I have four and a half written, so I guess that will be something. Somehow this developed a story along the way, but hey, I guess that's cool. Anyway, thanks for reading and have a great day! I hope you enjoyed!


	3. Needs a title... welp, this is the title!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I'd read this first. You don't have to, but you'll get the other side of the story and it will make more sense.   
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/15767907/chapters/36678186   
> Enjoy!)

 

Remy was cataloging his most recent batch of dreams when he heard a knock at his door. Few knew where it was, so he was confused. Deceit rarely came over, and Roman had only stumbled across the door, not knowing what was inside. He crossed over to the door, adding a log to the fire in the fireplace as he did. 

He opened the door. To his surprise, Logan stood outside. 

“Yo? Haven’t seen ya in ages Specks. Come on in hon.” He turned around, leaving the door open, and walked towards his newest collection of vials he was sorting. He put a few onto some shelves as Logan looked around. 

“This is a remarkably organized room.” Papers were spread everywhere, and it was a bit of a mess, but sure. 

“I try. Anything you need? You did search out this place in particular- it is in the subconscious you know.” He wrote down a few labels as he tested a few daydreams, the images running across his mind. 

“Nothing in particular. Just curious.” That did make sense. Logan moved over to his shelves stacked with dreams. “These labels are rather detailed.”

“Oh? Yep- I’ve written a fair few. Some appear with them, some I have to test and label, some are just random emotions that add to the vibrancy of a dream- that sort of thing. All of the ones on the second shelf to the right are ones that I’ve mixed for a particular occasion or made some alterations to, and the shelf below that are the Emotes. Be careful- don’t touch or you might fall asleep or something.” 

“I do feel more tired than usual. Is that an aspect of the room?” He looked down at some of the files he’d done on Night Terrors. He really should file those away. 

“Maybe. I honestly have no frickin’ clue. Need anything else hon?”

“Was that an excuse to get me to leave?”

“Yep. I have some work to do.”

Logan moved towards the door with a yawn. “Thank you for your honesty. Until we meet again Sleep.”

“Remy.” 

“Pardon?”

“The name’s Remy.” 

Logan gave a nod and walked out. 

He turned back to the pile. He pulled out a dream and looked at the label. Empty. Of course. 

He pulled out a pen and tested the dream. An Emote. This wouldn’t be bad for the dream he was currently making for Thomas in his spare time. He put it on the Emote shelf and stretched. Maybe he should go see what Deceit was doing. He looked at another vial in the basket. 

This one was a special. He looked at the band. Yellow? It seemed the universe wanted him to go. He took a glance at the label and chuckled. Perfect. He placed the grey vial in his bag and disappeared. 

Time to cause some mayhem. 

 

“Sleep? Is that not you?” Deceit was working on a replica of Roman’s suit. 

“Yo. Just wanted to see what you were doing.”

“And now you have not. Do you not need anything?” Remy thought. 

“Actually, yeah. Do you mind testing a dream for me?” 

“Of course I do. I am not very busy, but I suppose I can’t take a break.” Sleep handed him a vial. He set it on the worktable next to him, it turning into a glass of water. “In return will you not do something for me?” Remy raised his brows. 

“What kind of thing hon? I’m happy to help, but I do have a line.” 

“Can I borrow a dream or two?” He was so focused on the logistics that he didn’t think of the phrasing. 

“What kind? I can just get you one.”

“Good ones, good ones, don’t worry.” Remy did catch this one. 

“What do you need a nightmare for gurl? I can’t just give those out lightly.”

“Oh, nothing!~”

“Nothing my ass. Who are you giving it to?”

Deceit was silent. Remy pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“You’re giving it to one of the Mains, huh? Patton’s too much of a sweetheart- you’re gonna give it to Virgil aren’t you?” 

Deceit simply shrugged and turned around in his chair. “There’s everything you can do to stop me you know. I’ll never find a way to do it.”

“Oh, I know. He smiled. “But I can at least make it harder for you.” He grabbed the glass of water, it turning back into the vial in his hands. The grains turned gold, and he reached forwards and grabbed Deceit’s arm. The snake batted his arm away, but got a vial of sand straight in his face. 

“Love...you... too.” He spat as his eyes closed and he slumped in his chair. He zipped back into his room and started to pace. 

He needed a security system. 

No, he needed to find Roman. He popped over to the commons and shouted. “ROMAN!” Virgil about jumped five feet in the air from across the room where he was sitting on the table. “Sorry hon, didn’t see ya there.” 

“Yeah, yeah, hate you too.” Virgil turned up his music. 

Roman ran around the corner. “Whaddya need?” 

“I need a security system. I’m almost positive Deceit wants to steal some nightmares- oh shit I left the room unguarded. Meet you there hon.” He disappeared back to his room, where nothing seemed to be amiss. Sure, he was still probably asleep, but he couldn’t be too careful. He heard footsteps outside his room. Then a knock. 

“Sleep? What did you want to tell me?” Roman called from behind the door.

“What was the last dream I gave you?”

“What?” 

“Security question hon! What was the last dream I gave you?” 

“Uh- wasn’t it the one where I defeated the dragon-witch?”

“Gonna need more detail!” That was about every third dream he gave him.

There was a couple seconds of silence. “It was after the bad one you told me about- where all of the villages burned!” He crossed the room and opened the door. 

“Yo. Come on in.” He moved over so the Prince could walk in. Roman was enthralled with the place. 

“This is awesome….” 

“Aww, thanks Pinkie Pie. So, any ideas for a security system? I was thinking guards, but I suppose I could rig up something myself.”

“Can’t he just pop in here though? Doesn’t he know where it is?” 

He cursed. “You’re right. How the hell did I not think of that?” He thought. “But he wants to get his hands on the Nightmares…. I have to think of something.” He had a thought. “He’s never just popped in before though. He usually either knocks or waits for me to come to him. Maybe he can’t just pop in?” He looked for any ideas before his eyes settled on the Night Terrors. That would definitely work… but his dreams could get destroyed in the process…

“Sleep? Sandman? You in there?” 

He jolted back to reality. “Sorry, thinking.” He heard a knock on his door. He went over and looked through the peephole. Patton. 

“Hey Patton! Weird question, but what was the last dream I gave you?” There was a few beats of silence. 

“Wasn’t it something to do with cartoons? I can’t remember that well, sorry friendo.” He looked at Roman and popped outside. 

“Leave, Deceit.” 

“Aww, kiddo, don’t you recognize a friend when you see one?”

“What’s my name then? Patton knows.” 

There were a few beats of silence where Deceit thought. Then he sneered. “You know I’m not going to find them, right?” 

“Oh, I sincerely hope so. We’ve rigged up quite the surprise.” He deadpanned. 

“Not lying.” Deceit stared into his eyes. Remy shrugged. 

“What is it to ya? I’ll protect my stuff anyway, you know that hon.” 

Deceit narrowed his eyes and stalked off. Remy sighed and reappeared inside. 

“Was it him?” Remy nodded. 

“Yep. Two things- Patton doesn’t know where my room is. Well, that, and his last dream I gave him was about being on a baking show.”

“That’s definitely something he’d remember.” 

“Yep. I have a few ideas for a security system, so you can go if you want.” 

“I’d better leave you to it. See ya Sleepytime.” 

“Tea names. Nice.” 

“I try. See ya.” Roman disappeared. Remy thought. Did he have any submissive Terrors? He looked through his files. No, no, definitely not, oh hell no, maybe with a bit of work…. And a maybe. He grabbed the maybe and cracked it open. A Terror came out. Oh, he remembered this one. It looked at him expectantly. The shadows crackled around it. It waited a few seconds, then took a more humanlike form.    


_ “Hello.” _

“Hiya. I have a job for you.” 

_ “In exchange for what?”  _

“Well, you see, I have a bit of a problem with a friend of yours.” The figure instantly looked wary. 

_ “What can I do about that? He’s not my problem.” _

“Well, I highly doubt that. What do you think Distortion?” 

_ “As long as I don’t have to go into that jar? Deal.” _

“Good. I need you to protect the dreams.”

_ “All of them?” _

“Yep. All of them. From Deceit. He wants to steal some nightmares to terrorize a few friends of mine. You know how to recognize him when he’s shifted, yeah hon?”

_ “Obviously. I only worked with him for a couple of years.” _ He felt the Terror roll his eyes.  _ “Who does he want to affect?” _

“Virgil. You would know him as Anxiety.” 

_ “He can handle himself.”  _

“Not from dreams. You know him well enough. Come on Dis, you are literally one of the most powerful of Terrors. You can handle him.” 

_ “Fine. I’ll sit around.” _

“Don’t touch anything unless you want to end up injured though. You know how harmful dreams are to you guys.”

_ “Obviously. I’m not an idiot.” _

“Thanks Hagendaz.” 

_ “That’s not my name-” _ But he had already sunk out.   
  


\-------   
  


Soon enough Distortion became a sort of roommate. He just hung around, drinking nightmares and being rather quiet. 

Then Remy came back one day to find the room covered in black sand and five nightmares missing. There was a note on the worktable. 

**I said you wouldn’t be able to stop me, didn’t I?**   
  


 

Remy just swept up the sand and cried inside. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the sad ending! I kind of liked writing Cognitive Distortion, but I knew he had to die at some point. He just was so out of canon that he didn't really fit, but putting him in there for a little bit seemed to work. Anyway.... I hope you enjoyed! Thank you for reading and have a nice day!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so looooonnngggggg..... 
> 
> NO REGRETS! 
> 
> (Make sure you've read Deception on the Other Side. This really won't make sense.) 
> 
> Here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15767907

He disappeared over to Virgil’s room. The room was engulfed in shadows. Shit. He’d gotten to the really bad ones. Maybe even a-

Virgil jolted awake with a scream. Remy ran over, holding a good dream to keep the shadows away.

“It’s okay hon- it’s okay, it was just a dream, it wasn’t real-“

“Why the hell-“ Virgil was shaking. “-would you do that?”

Remy shook his head and pressed the dream into his shaking hands. 

“I didn’t. I’m so sorry hon- Deceit got to my stores. He got past my guard- I’m so, so sorry.”

Virgil eyed him. The shadows were still creeping across the walls. So he’d been given a Night Terror. 

“What was that?” He said, sitting up in bed and clutching the good dream vial. “What are those shadows-“

“He gave you a Night Terror. I have to bottle them up so they don’t absorb all the good dreams. I’m sorry- I thought my security was enough. Do you want me to get Patton?”

“I don’t want to wake him up-“

Remy disappeared into Patton’s room anyway. He was almost wrapped in shadows before he managed to open his bag. Patton was sitting bolt upright in bed looking on with horror. “Remy? Oh my god, Remy-“

He held the dream aloft like a lantern and rushed forwards. “I’m so sorry hon- if I had known he would get to the Terrors-“

“Why do you even have dreams that terrible?!”

Remy winced. “Honey I-“

Ronan burst into the room, sword aloft. “What the hell Rem?!” 

Remy just put his face in his hands. “Fuck. I’m so sorry guys I-“ He sat bolt upright. “Logan!” He tossed Patton the dream and disappeared to Logan’s room, grabbing a random vial from his bag.

“You won’t get away with this.” Logan was standing by his desk. He’d obviously been working.

“No I won’t. Now why do you sleep?!”

Remy instinctively curveballed the dream into Deceit’s head. He was out like a light, the Terror in his hand rolling to his feet with a clink. He picked it up and slipped it into his pocket. “You okay?”

“Satisfactory. Thank you for your assistance.” Remy just nodded and disappeared. He had taken five Terrors. 

So where was the last one?

Thomas.

He went up to the real world and immediately ran into Joan and Talyn. 

“We can’t wake him up.” That was all they needed to say. He immediately was at Thomas’s side. 

“Shit. This is a bad one ya’ll.” He dug through his bag and got out the lightest dream he could find. He uncapped it and touched Thomas’s forehead, saying; “You guys might want to step back.”

He was sucked in. 

He found Thomas curled up in the corner of a small room. 

“Thomas, it’s okay hon. You’re just dreaming.”

“...Sleep?”

“Yeah, I’m going to get you out of this okay? Just relax. I can wake you up, but you have to relax with me. Breathe hon.” 

He slowly got Thomas to calm down. 

“Okay. Just sit tight hon- you’ll be awake soon.” He jolted back to reality and slowly drew out the black sand, it collecting itself into a vial. Thomas’s breathing slowed, and his grip on his blanket loosened. He released a breath of relief. 

“Did it work?” Talyn asked. They looked worried.

He nodded. “Yep. He should wake up soon, don’t worry hon.”

Both of them rolled their eyes. “That’s not easy to do.”

“Who are you anyway? Thomas didn’t- does that mean the Sides are real?” Joan looked confused, and Remy suddenly thought he wasn’t the best person to explain this mess. 

“Yeah- wow, I’m really not the person to explain this. You two lovelies might want to sit down.”

So they did. And he talked. 

 

“So you’re pretty similar to the videos?” They asked.

Remy sipped a drink. “Yep. You hons want some tea or something so you can sleep? It’s almost two.”

“I’m fine.” Talyn picked at a blanket. “Just thought he would tell us though. We’ve been making videos together for ages.” 

He checked to see that Thomas was still asleep before answering. “I’m sure he wanted to tell you fam- he just wasn’t sure how. I’m sure I can convince the others to talk to you about it, maybe even convince him myself, but-“ He’d had a sudden thought. 

“But?”

“Heh. Butt.” The three of them chuckled. 

“I just need to smack some sense into someone first. He’s being… quite the thorn in my side today.”

“Who? Was he responsible for… this?”

He nodded grimly, then got a mischievous smirk on his face as he went through his bag. 

“I can give him a taste of his own medicine.”

“Who?!”

“Deceit. Ol’ Snakeface will have had quite the fun time when I’ve been through with him.”

He winked at them and disappeared with a maniacal laugh, which ended up waking Thomas. 

“Eh? What’s going on? Who was laughing?”

They just looked at each other and sighed. 

“We’ll fill you in in a minute.” 

Thomas just rubbed his eyes and sighed. Where was Sleep?

Sleep popped over to Logan’s room. Empty. He popped over to Deceit’s room. Empty. He popped over to his room. He found Deceit mixing things with what seemed to be reckless abandon. 

“What are you doing?! Are you crazy?!”

He went over there and grabbed his hands, pulling him towards the fireplace. Deceit frowned. 

“Just not mixing the best dream in the universe! Why are you not angry?”

“Deceit. There is a careful science to everything I do. Why are you-“ He heard a giggle and turned to see the actual Deceit laughing his head off. He snapped his fingers and Remy found himself holding a slumped over Roman. 

“You were gone so short he did not decide to go questing. It was the hardest thing in the world to incapacitate him. You really weren’t fooled, were you?” He snickered again. 

Before Remy could do anything he had been tied up with golden ropes and the two other Sides had disappeared. 

He kinda just stood there, weighing his luck. “Well shit.” He realized he wasn’t tethered to anything when he almost fell over. Oh man, he was almost lucky right now. He hopped over to his stash of dreams. He grabbed one, letting the sand get gold, and tossed the dream at the floor. 

The ropes fell away as the sand and glass cut through them. He readied for war. 

He even grabbed his battle sunglasses. 

He had a Roman to save. 

 

————

 

He wandered around the mindscape. Nothing. He supposed he could look in Roman’s room-

He ducked around a corner as he heard sharp footsteps and a sniffle. He looked over to see the door open, the red handle gold. That was strange….

He heard a voice. Roman?

“Obviously. Patton, honey, I thought you had more sense. I do suppose I must have some slack to carry to be this awesome however.”

That didn’t sound like Roman…. that sounded like Pride. He heard a cry. 

“He is not mean-spirited!” 

He popped into Roman’s room, hiding in the shadow of the white bandstand. Patton had run out crying. Poor thing. 

Virgil popped in, and they argued. Eventually the two of them left, the room smelling strongly of oranges and mint. Pride had returned. But how?

He almost jumped when Logan and Roman reappeared in front of him.   
They argued. 

“Aww, thanks. I appreciate the sentiment. Are you going to continue to do nothing?” Logan’s eyes filled with fire. 

“Never.” He snapped his fingers again. “Night-night.” Remy uncapped a dream, letting it flow towards him.

“No- Sleep! Stop him!” He came out from the shadow of the column, sipping some coffee.

“Sorry hon, but you were much better as Creativity. Tyranny doesn’t suit you gurl.”

Sleep lowered his sunglasses and winked-

Roman fell to the ground, his crown emitting an orange smoke. He looked at Logan. 

“What was all that about?”

Logan shrugged. Remy looked at him over his glasses. “Hon…..”

“He was turned into Pride by Deceit. I lured him here so you could make him fall asleep and hopefully turn back to normal.”

He sighed, pulling off his sunglasses and cleaning them. “Fine. Go comfort Patton. I’ll take care of this.” Logan nodded gratefully and disappeared. He looked down at the prince, whose clothes were slowly returning to normal as the orange cloud dissipated. He sighed and drank his coffee. 

“Roman, Roman, Roman. What will we do with you hon?” The man slowly woke up, immediately scrambling and stomping on the crown at his feet like it was a bug. 

“What the-“

“Hey hon.” He sipped his drink. Roman rubbed his eyes. 

“You put me to sleep? All I remember is…” He trailed off as the gaps in his memory filled. “Oh.” 

Remy stood up. “Oh indeed gurl. Ya really should apologize. Anyway, now that you’re awake I’m gonna jet. See ya around for a dream or two sometime hon.” 

“See ya Sandman.” 

Remy saluted and disappeared back to his room. 

He really needed a nap. 

But he supposed he could hang around the subconscious a bit first, right? Maybe get some ideas from the landscape. 

He headed out. Maybe he could even take a nap! 

No, no, that would be way too productive. He had a reputation to uphold after all!

He parked himself on a set of stairs and stared into space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehehehehehehehehe~
> 
> This connects directly into Chapter 3 of DOTOS (Deception on the Other Side)- so yeah! Timelines! Everything else happened before too, and the next chapter (Whenever that ends up being finished) will be after. Woop!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, and thanks for reading! Have a great day!


	5. Chapter 5

Thomas had called all of them into his living room. Virgil stood on the stairs, Remy chilling above him. Roman was by the TV. Patton was by the blinds next to Deceit, who seemed annoyed but docile enough for now. Logan was across from them. Thomas stood by the couch. Joan and Talyn were going to show up soon, and he was freaking out. 

“-but what if they leave? I can’t let them down, and they don’t know about you guys- we’ve been working together for so long...” 

Remy contemplated telling him about their conversation but just sipped his drink. This was too much drama. 

“We have to tell them about this. They’ll be understanding. No evidence proves to the contrary.” 

“People don’t run on logic sometimes Logan- we have to expect the worst.”

“That’s completely nonsensical. Prior interactions suggest-”

“SHUT UUUUUUUUUPPPPPPP!” He said this in one breath until everyone stopped talking. He looked at Thomas. “Take a chill pill hon. They’re cool fam.”

“Now you keep leaving out the three most important letters-” 

There was a knock at the door. Virgil immediately started mumbling Be More Chill Lyrics under his breath. He had quite the sense of drama. Remy rolled his eyes as Thomas froze and he jumped over the railing to get it. He opened the door. “Hey lovelies.~”

“Hey Sleep.” Joan poked their head in. “Oh shit- hello people I don’t fucking know.” Talyn pushed them in and came in themselves, giving Remy a smile. 

“How are you two so okay with this?” Thomas had unfrozen and went over to give them hugs.

Virgil just kept muttering Michael In The Bathroom. Drama King. Deceit left as Joan gave him a glare that could melt metal. Even he could sense when he wasn’t wanted. Roman and Patton just stood there awkwardly as Logan cleared his throat and gestured for Thomas to return, the two others following. Remy poofed over to his spot above Virgil, causing the side to jump. He handed the anxious bean some tea with a smile. 

“Will it make me fall asleep?” 

“Nah. I wouldn’t do that to ya. Wassup party peoples?” 

“Did you just quote Jamal-”

“Yes. Are we gonna get to the discussion before Logan loses his shit, or are we gonna exchange boring social niceties?” He sipped his drink in the loud silence that came after his words. 

“Do ya fuckin’ mean to be rude, or is that your default state of mind?” Joan said with a small smirk. 

“Always hon.”

“You previously stated that we were going to get on track and yet we just took a detour? I do not understand social interactions…” Logan said with a shake of his head. 

“Oh my god they are just like the videos! So how long have these guys existed?” Thomas just kind of shrugged. 

“As long as I remember really- they appeared more in early high school? It was just the three- Patton, Roman, and Logan; and then I found out about Virgil in ninth grade? Tenth grade? I found out about Deceit about a year ago, and Sleep only a few days ago, even though I got the idea for a character like him ages ago from a dream.” 

They both just stood there with their mouths ajar. 

Remy sipped his drink loudly to fill the silence. “So… hey Virge, how’s your awkwardness meter?”

“Off the charts. Yours?”

“Higher than Roman’s ego. Wanna bounce?” 

Virgil nodded towards the two friends, ignoring Roman’s Offended Princey Noises. “I dunno, I think we probably should make sure these guys properly explain the situation. If we don’t they could end up talking about DDR in half an hour or something instead of what we’re supposed to be talking about.” 

“You right, you right.” 

“Sleep! Apologize!”

Remy rolled his eyes, gesturing with his drink. “First, I’m just adding some spice to the conversation while the lovelies over there get their heads together. B, I guess I’m sorry for injuring your ego. Not that it wasn’t fragile to begin with.” 

“REMY!” 

“Ooh burn.” 

“Guys, guys! Please, settle down! We don’t want this to dissolve into fighting!” Thomas held his hands out as if to physically bar them. 

“Honey, none of us mean any of it. Chillax. We’re all friends here. Jeeze, you’d think we hated each other.” 

“I’m just going to pretend I didn’t hear your previous statements.” Roman said, gesturing towards him while Virgil just kind of sat there looking like he wished he had popcorn. 

“Have fun hon. I’m going to grab some popcorn. Anyone want some?”

He disappeared before anyone could affirm his statement. He’d bring popcorn for the sides and the humans and some lettuce for the snake. Heh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! I might go back and add some more eventually but I really had to wrap this up. I thank you for reading and hope that you had a great day!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and have a lovely day!


End file.
